1. Field
The disclosure relates to a computer implemented method, computer system, and computer program product for generating a data feed specific parser circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In finance, market data are quote and trade-related data. Market data are numerical buy/sell price data, reported from trading venues, such as stock exchanges. The buy/sell price data are attached to a ticker symbol and additional data about the trade. This buy/sell price data are used to make on-the-spot decisions about buying or selling. Delivery of this buy/sell price data from stock exchanges to users, such as traders, is highly time-sensitive, approaching real time. Stock exchanges broadcast this buy/sell price data using financial feeds. Specialized technologies called ticker plants are software designed to process the financial feeds and route the market data to subscribers, generating millions of messages per second. The subscribers to the financial feeds extract data fields from the received messages of the financial feed that are used for certain computations, which affect trading decisions.